All The Worlds A Stage
by sidm402
Summary: "All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players: They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts" In which everyone finally stops pretending. Aria/Noel. review
1. boys will be boys

**AN: Nothing is owned**

**All The Worlds A Stage**

_by sid_

There was a certain weightlessness that came along with the feeling of being single for the first time in over a year. A kind of burden that had been lifted from Aria Montgomery's shoulders as she strolled through Main Street on her way to The Brew. She thought it had left when she and Ezra had first decided to go public with their relationship, but in reality she'd been harboring it the entire time. She felt lighter than she had in a while, as she swung open the heavy glass door of the coffee shop and adjusted her eyes to the dim atmospheric lighting.

Emily Fields, planted behind the register, waved her over with a bright smile.

"Hey Em! Can I get a – "

"Green tea right? Shaken not stirred?" As Emily interrupted her, she waggled her perfectly plucked black eyebrows goofily and tossed the towel she'd used to wipe the counters over her shoulder like a bartender going on break.

Aria had to snicker at her friends' playful cheeriness and she dug a five dollar bill out her wallet and slapped it onto the counter. Emily too seemed in a lighter mood. Her eyes were bright with mischief and her tanned skin glowed with obvious happiness as she handed Aria her change. Aria wasn't sure what exactly had put her best friend into such a good mood, but she was glad. They hadn't had much to smile about these past few weeks and if Emily had found some happiness somewhere she deserved it.

"I go on break in five. The girls are just over there." She gestured toward the table in the back that they usually claimed, and handed Aria her ice tea. Aria slipped a dollar into the tip jar, thanked her friend and made her way across the busy café to the reclusive curtained tables she and the girls so often staked out.

Hannah Marin was too busy sucking down her Caramel Frappuccino and furiously tapping at the keys of her sidekick to do more than grunt in greeting and Spencer Hastings looked up from the AP Physics handbook she'd been highlighting to smile warmly at Aria. She was glad to see that Spencer was also in better spirits. Things had been especially hard for Spencer for the past month or so with all the backlash of her and Toby's break up, her time in Radley, and being blackmailed into joining Team A. Aria was glad to see that even despite the fact that the cabin fire was only few days ago her friend was faring well and looking much better.

"Hey Han, Spence." Aria plopped down into a plush purple armchair across from the two, set her purse down beside her and tugged out her thick Advanced French textbook to get a few seconds of studying in before Emily joined them. The girls had texted her this morning to meet up so that they could discuss what exactly to do now that Spencer and Toby were no longer apart of 'Team A', but couldn't really get started until Em was there.

Aria tried to focus on memorizing vocabulary words, but she couldn't help but look up when she felt eyes on her. The coffee shop was crowded so it took a few moments before she locked eyes with none other than Noel Kahn who was seated at a table across the room paging through his own French book. He smirked at her rakishly and mouthed

_See something you like?_

She raised one eyebrow in response and frowned at him. His grinned widened and he nodded at her before going back to his text book.

Even though she knew that technically Noel didn't have anything to do with Mayas death, what happened to Alison, or the whole A – Team thing, and it didn't make him any less of a sleaze ball. Not being a bad guy didn't necessarily make him a _good guy_. He was alone at his table, which surprised her. Noel wasn't really one to be without an entourage, or at least a pretty girl on his arm. Aria shut her book and stood, smoothing out the fabric of her short, powder blue baby doll dress and picked up her drink.

"Be right back" she told Spencer who raised her eyebrows warningly but didn't comment.

When she slipped into the seat across from him, Noel didn't seem surprised. He set down his French notes, took a sip of his coffee and grinned wolfishly at her. "What can I help you with Montgomery?"

She hesitated a little, tapping her manicured nail against the plastic straw of her tea before replying "Are you okay Noel?"

He hadn't been expecting that. His blue eyes widened and the cocky grin slipped off his handsome face. They weren't friends but that hadn't stopped Aria from noticing just how . . ._ lost_ Noel had seemed these past few weeks. He was still full of himself, but less so than usual and she'd heard from her younger brother Mike that he'd been blowing off his friends and skipping lacrosse practice. That wasn't like Noel. He acted like a total jackass most of the time _sure,_ but she knew how important lacrosse was to him. It only took him a few seconds before the smirk was back and he was leaning closer to her and wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Why Montgomery, I didn't know you cared! What would the teach think about his favorite student being so _concerned _about my wellbeing?" He said that last part mockingly and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his predictability.

"You looked kind of upset and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You don't have to be asshole. I'm one of the few people who actually give a shit about what's going on with you." This time he flat-out scowled at her and leaned back into his seat crossing his arms across his broad, well-muscled chest.

"Well thanks but no thanks Aria. Last time I checked, I didn't ask for some teachers pet to go sticking her nose where she shouldn't. You'd think you and your friends would have gotten a clue by now, but maybe you just get a kick out of making a fool of yourself." His tone was harsher than she'd heard it in a while and she couldn't help but flinch at the venom in it. His denim blue eyes were ice-cold as they bored into her brown ones and she shrank back a little, under his scrutiny. He was edgy, hands curled into fists, shoulders tense. Noel glanced around at the busy crowd and she followed his eyes back to where her friends sat, watching them. He smirked again "Better get back to your girls. Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea about us".

She stood, once again smoothing the skirt of her dress against her thighs, his eyes trailed her hands then glided up, taking in the short hem of her dress and its snug fitting bodice, to linger on her lips and then snapped up to meet eyes. She didnt even bother to feel scandalized at his blatant checking her out. "Look Noel, I get it. We're not friends, never have been, but if something's going on with you" he opened his mouth to protest, but she continued "and you know what I'm talking about. You have my number."

She didnt stay to hear his rebuttal, just grabbed her drink and flounced away, before he could contest. When she reached the table, Emily, who had just sat down in the chair next her shot Aria a confused look, before asking "What was that all about?"

Aria just shrugged casually "Oh I had a question to ask him the French test on Monday". Her friends seemed to accept the answer without question and as Hannah launched into an overly dramatic recollection of what had gone down at the cabin a few nights ago; Aria couldn't help but look up to find Noel Kahn's eyes on her again.

This time he didn't smile.

**Thanks for reading. Please take the time to leave a review so that I know if I should continue or not.**

_thanks so much for reading_

_-_**sid**


	2. sympathy for the devil

**AN: I'd just like to say thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter and especially to those who left a review. Your words were so positive encouraging. I'm feeling iffy about continuing the story, and if you would like me to keep going _please _leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned**

After fourth period Monday afternoon, Aria Montgomery found herself frighteningly alone at her usual lunch table. She hadn't seen her friends since first period English and no one had responded to the text messages she'd sent during third. In fact she didn't see _anyone_ she regularly associated with. No Caleb or Holden, or even Paige. Tapping a plum painted fingernail against the delicate screen of her iPhone, Aria bit her bottom lip in frustration. It wasn't exactly that she minded being alone, but being alone in the school quad because all your friends ditched you? That was just pathetic.

She scanned the stone tables looking for a familiar face, _any_ familiar face when she spotted him laughing with his friends a few tables away. Aria grabbed her orange lunch tray and shrugged the strap of her school bag onto one shoulder and determinedly marched her way across the grassy quad to where her younger brother Mike sat. He was in the middle of a story she could tell, from the over dramatic hand gestures and his wide eyes. He paused when he saw her coming and shot her a questioning look. She just shook her head at him and motioned for him to scoot over on the bench, to which he complied. Luckily for her, Mike was a good younger brother. They'd had their differences over the years, but he wasn't the kind of jerk who would refuse to let his older sister sit at his table.  
He shooed his meathead friends away under the guise of fetching him another Coke from the cafeteria and turned to face Aria, who avoided his curious eyes and instead focused on tearing the lid off of her rice pudding.

Mikes hazel green eyes, nearly identical to her own, didn't leave her face as he waited for her to ask.

"What?" She finally conceded glaring at him and stabbing her plastic fork into the tiny container of pudding and shoveling a spoonful into her mouth.

Mike smiled at her knowingly "I heard about you and Noel Kahn".

Aria tossed back her head and groaned in utter frustration before shooting her brother the nastiest glare she could fashion, to which he just laughed at. In a town as small and gossip obsessed as Rosewood she supposed it was naive of her to think that a simple encounter at The Brew wouldn't be front page news. Everyone knew Aria Montgomery, friend of the dead girl, and Noel Kahn, lacrosse team Capitan extraordinaire, weren't the best of friends so any encounter between them, no matter how brief and inconsequential, was major conversation. By now the story had probably ballooned into something far more ridiculous than she and Noels two minute conversation at the coffee house yesterday.

"There isn't anything to hear about me and Noel Kahn because nothing is happening between me and Noel Kahn" she told her brother firmly, unscrewing the lid on her pale yellow vitamin water and taking a giant swig.

"I beg to differ." Responded a familiar voice who plopped down on the bench adjacent to her and tossed his backpack atop the table. His navy eyes twinkled as they took in her surprised face and he swiped the sealed package of baby carrots off her lunch tray, ripped them open and popped one into his mouth. "I'm hurt Montgomery. You don't want your brother to know the truth about us?" Noel Kahn pressed his palm against his white t-shirt covered chest in mock hurt and adopted a wounded puppy look that would probably have worked on most girls "and here I thought you cared". He and Mike bumped fists in greeting, but Noels eyes never left Arias as his usual smirk widened.

She swallowed her mouthful of flavored water, and rolled her eyes at his obvious ploy for a response and refocused her attention onto Mike. "Are you having dinner at moms or dads tonight?"

"Neither" Mike informed her "I'm spending the night at Gavin's house. Besides Dad's leaving tonight for his conference in Westchester and Mom and that guy-"

"Zack"

"-are going to some gallery opening up in Philly. They didn't tell you?"

"No." Aria slumped her shoulders, feeling more abandoned now than she had fifteen minutes ago. Now that she was single she'd noticed how busy all her friends and family seemed to be. Two weeks ago she would have just headed over to Ezra's apartment to watch black and white movies and order Thai takeout, but now that, that was no longer an option she found herself cursing the fact that she didn't have more friends outside of her usual group.

Mike seemed to sense this because he gave her a concerned brotherly look and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly "Hey I could stay home, if you want. We can order that gross food you like and have a Walking Dead marathon".

She smiled at her brother and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, which he quickly wiped away in mock disgust "I knew there was a reason I kept you around. No, you go to Gavin's, I'll be fine."

"She'll be having dinner with me." Noel exclaimed, jamming his way back onto her radar. He grinned at her when she flipped around to stare at him. "Just one dinner Montgomery. You and me at The Grill at seven. I'll even tell you that thing you wanted to know." He waggled his thick eyebrows at her and bit off another chunk of baby carrot. There was something different in his eyes. A light that hadn't been there when she'd talked to him yesterday afternoon at The Brew and his tone was playful yet she could still sense the undercurrent of urgency in it.

She squinted at him in suspicion "Are you fucking with me?"

His face took on a delighted expression and he practically purred "Montgomery, baby, trust me. If I was fucking with you, _you'd definitely know" _followed by a meaningful look and an over exaggerated wink that even she couldn't help but laugh at.

"Yesterday you made it pretty clear that I should stay out of your business" she told him flatly, pushing aside her pudding to focus on the prepackaged Cesar salad still sitting on her lunch tray "I wouldn't want _make a fool of myself._" Mike, who was still seated beside her, was clearly lost as he glanced between the two of them. Knowing that this probably wasn't going to help her case she shot him a look when he informed them that he was going to go find his friends. He just shrugged a little before grabbing his things and leaving her alone with Noel.

Noel dropped the act the second Mike was out of hearing distance. "Look I know I was a jerk yesterday, but I can explain. I'm serious about dinner tonight. We need to talk. I know a lot more than you think I do."

"No shit." She snapped back "you've only dated two of the biggest players in the game. You thought they'd just leave you alone when your parts were all finished?"

He frowned at her words. "You mean Mona and Jenna?" he shook his head a little "you girls really are clueless aren't you? If you think they're big players, you're in for a fucking rude awakening Montgomery. If you're the pawns, there just the knights."

Aria smirked at his geek-boy chess reference and settled back into her seat "Okay you've convinced me. Seven o'clock at The Grill. If this turns out to be some fucked up trick, I'll sick my brother on you. In case you haven't heard, kids a nut job."

He smiled, grabbed his backpack and stood "I knew there was a reason I used to like you." Before she could respond he snatched the polished Granny Smith apple off her tray and took off.

It wasn't another ten seconds before Hannah appeared dropping into the seat Noel had just abandoned and tossing her purse onto the concrete table. "What the hell was that?" she demanded, waving her hand in the direction that Noel had just left in. "Another question about French class? Please! If I didn't know any better I'd think that you were teaching him _how to _French" she paused and shook her head "wait, your not, right? Because _Hel-Lo!_ He's a total creep, but you already know that considering that you dated him and all" she frowned "I cant believe I'm the one who set you up".

"Says a lot about your match making skills Han" Aria quipped "or lack-of match making skills, I should say. No, been there, done that. But he knows something and we're meeting tonight at The Grill to talk. Strictly A Business, trust me."

Hannah didn't look convinced but she nodded anyway, "I hope you know what you're doing Ar".

"Me too."


	3. dont trust a

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updating, I've had this chapter written for a while, but I wasn't sure about posting it. This story has gotten a lot of traffic (almost 600 views!) but only a few reviews. I don't want to be one of those authors who lays down ultimatums or whatever, but I do need reassurance that the story is worth continuing and the only way to get that is if you guys review. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed and continues to read, I promise to update mre quickly in the future.**

**Disclaimer: nothing is owned**

Aria Montgomery checked her pale pink lip stain in the tiny mirror of her compact, and carefully applied another coat of gloss. The delicate silver watch hanging from her wrist read seven thirteen, but she didn't fret about her lateness. Ali had once said that pretty girls didn't rush for anyone, especially not a boy. That piece of advice had always stuck with her, for some reason. It was childish, and silly, and so completely Ali, that she'd lived by it ever since. It made her miss Ali in an entirely different way.

She fluffed her dark hair one last time and paused to smooth out her outfit. The blush pink silk tank she wore over a gauzy black maxi skirt, and flat braided black sandals and a beaded silver satchel bag wasn't cute enough for a date exactly, but perfect for a late dinner with someone she didn't really care for.

As Aria opened the thick glass door of the popular local restaurant she spotted Noel immediately, hunched over scowling at a table for two in the way back, and made her way over, only stopping to say hello to Mary Alice from her mother's book club.

He scowled even more when she reached him. "You're late."

"Duh" She plopped down in the seat across from him, reached for his glass and took a sip of its amber contents. "Who'd you get to serve you a scotch in here?"

He nodded toward the pretty blonde young woman behind the bar "Polly and I go way back. She owes me."

Aria rolled her eyes at that "Who doesn't Noel? Honestly I bet you've conned half the people in this town by now." She flipped through her menu mechanically, pausing to note their wine selection, before scanning the salad section.

Noel laughed "You really know how to hit a guy right where it hurts Montgomery. You of all people should know. I'm not a con artist, I just happen to see the right things at the right time. Take you and the teach for instance." He raised his thick coal black eyebrows "did I make that happen? No. But I used it to the best of my abilities. If anything I'm an opportunist".

She snorted "Clearly. Now, you said you wanted to talk, I suggest you get started."

"I am talking babe. I always like a little verbal foreplay before things get. . . _messy_" he winked at her "but alright, if you insist. Jenna's back in town, did you know that. Showed up the day before the fire, all over that chick who works at the costume shop."

Aria frowned and nodded slowly at his words "Shana? I knew Jenna was back but I didn't know that the two of them were. . . . together."

Noel leaned back in his seat and raised his arms in equal disbelief "That's what I'm saying! How can you go gay once you've had _all this?_ Anyway, I went by her place right, to ask her where the hell she's been and what the hell is going on, and you know what she tells me? She says '_just keep your mouth shut Noel, keep your head down and don't talk to me anymore'. _ And I ask her why **I **need to keep **my **head down if I'm not a part of any of this crazy A bullshit and she's all like _'she helped you and now she owns you'." _

"Who is she? Red coat? You know her? How did she help you?"

Noel frowned at her "Who the hell is red coat? That's the fucking worst villain name I've ever heard in my life. I never even met the chick." He lowered his voice and leaned in "Last semester I had a lot of trouble keeping my GPA up. I was gonna flunk Trig and Physics and be ineligible for lacrosse. Mona told me she could fix it, so I gave her the okay."

"So you basically sold your soul for another lacrosse season."

"At the time it seemed like a good idea. I didn't know I was putting myself on the fucking radar, okay. I don't wanna end up locked up in my house like that creeper Lucas, so I decided to switch teams."

"So what, you're with us now?"

"Unofficially. You guys have a lower body count. And I've got info. Addresses, cell numbers, names, dates. Jenna told me all this freaky shit about the whole A thing. How it works exactly. I'll tell you guys as long as you make me a promise."

"What?"

"When shit starts hitting the fan, I can't be a part of it" his voice was oddly soft. "No secret recon missions or snoop sessions. None of that. I'll give you info, but I'm not trying to end up dead, okay?"

Aria squinted at Noels uncharacteristically serious face. His dark blue eyes were achingly earnest, and she couldn't help but soften a little at his sincerity. Noel had always been self-serving, and switching teams for his own good, did seem like a strategic move on his part, especially if Jenna was scared enough to dish out a legitimate warning.

"Okay. You know I have to talk to the girls first."

He shrugged "I figured."

"But you're still buying me dinner."

"I figured that too".

"And if you're going to be on Team Awesome you need to get a few things in check. Number one, Mr. Fitz and I are no longer involved so the teacher cracks need to end. _Like right now, today._ Number two, Emily kind of hates you for hanging out with Maya and engaging in secret druggie shenanigans, so maybe you should like, not talk to her ever. Number three; I need you to tell your girl Polly to get me a glass of wine. Number four; I also need you to drive me home."

Noel laughed out her "You definitely need to work on your negotiation skills Montgomery. That list of demands seriously sucked."

Aria huffed indignantly and shrugged her tiny shoulders "Yeah well, Spencer usually does the negotiation stuff. I just sit back with Hannah and talk shit most of the time.

When Noel smiled at her this time, Aria felt a tiny flutter in the pit of her stomach. It was his full, happy smile. The smile he'd used to give her in the brief twenty seconds that they'd actually dated. He sobered up quickly though, and the smile slid off his handsome face. "I'm serious about this Aria. I know I've been in enemy territory this whole time, but I'm really not a part of this whole A thing." he paused "Your girls don't like me, which is fine because I don't really dig them either, but. . . I need you to convince them to trust me, okay. I don't wanna be by myself in this mess. Everyone is on these fucking teams and it's like I have no _fucking clue_ who I can trust, y'know? And yeah things ended really badly between us, but your still here having dinner with me, so that probably means I can count on you" Noel shrugged "I won't take that for granted."

"Yeah, okay Noel. I know."


	4. the friends of my friends

"Okay spill." Hannah Marin certainly hadn't wasted any time. The four girls were spread out on the floor of Spencer Hastings bedroom, with music turned up just loud enough to drown out their conversation to any suspecting peepers outside. Strangely enough, Aria was more annoyed at the thought of eavesdroppers, than actually scared. She kept her eyes down at Emily Fields toes and concentrated on applying a second coat of her favorite turquoise nail polish, in an effort to avoid Hannah's accusing glare.

She'd been evading the Noel discussion since the dinner they'd shared two days ago. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to tell her friends about Noels recent revelations, it's just that she knew how'd they'd react and she preferred to avoid that particular blowup for as long as possible. "Spill what Han?"

Spencer frowned from her seat at Hannah's left, and capped the tube of nail shimmer she'd been using. "Aria you need to tell us about Noel. You've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

_Ugggh_.

They probably thought something was going on between them, because lately wherever she went, Noel seemed to be there. Leaning on her locker during passing period, at her table in study hall, behind her in line at The Brew. Aria understood it immediately. Noel was latching onto her. He hadn't been lying about not knowing who to trust and somehow she'd stepped in as his go-to friend, but it probably looked like something entirely different.

"I just. . .I know how it looks, but I don't want you guys to jump to any conclusions okay? We always jump to conclusions and mistrust the wrong people." she put her hands in her lap "Noel wants to be on our side. He wants us to believe in him, and I honestly think we should."

The other girls we silent for a moment, and all she could here was the heartbroken wail of Adele in the background before Hannah spoke, slamming her palm down on the carpeted floor.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Jesus, Hannah" Emily scolded, frowning slightly in the direction of their blonde friend "we said we'd hear her out".

"Oh please Em, tell me you're not thinking the same thing. I'm sorry Aria, but that's a fat fucking NO, okay? For the past year Noel has been cahooting all over the place with everyone who hates us and now we're just supposed to trust him because Jenna dumped his ass. Hell no. We've been screwed over too many times for this. We should know better by now."

"Exactly. We should know that things aren't _ever_ exactly how they look Hannah. Toby, Caleb, Lucas, Melissa, my dad, Paige, Jason, Spencer's dad, Ian" Aria shook her head emphatically "We make so many mistakes. You guys don't have to like him, or hang around him, but he knows things that could really help us and all he wants in return is for someone to watch his back. Because right now, no one is."

"Aria" Spencer paused "what makes you so sure about this? I mean, it's not like you and Noel had the best relationship. Why are you sticking up for him now?" Spencer looked concerned and confused, her arched brown eyebrows were furrowed and she seemed to be trying to tread lightly. Aria was grateful for Spencer's decorum. She'd expected her friends to be hesitant of course, but not to outright refuse her plea.

"I just get him. He's an ass but, I get him." Aria shrugged lightly "I don't want anything to happen to him. I know we didn't end on the best terms but he really cared about me at one point and I'm not going to forget that just because he's made mistakes. We've been wrong before. I mean come on Toby was on Team A for how long and we didn't even notice? Mona _was_ A and we never even suspected her? I trust him and I want you guys to trust me, okay?"

"Okay." That was Emily looking sure of herself even when the other girls turned their gazes on her. "We're a team and I support you. I know that you would spend time with Noel even if we didn't, but I have your back Ar. Always do."

Even after years of being best friends Aria sometimes forgot how truly wonderful Emily Fields could be. She flung herself at her friend, wrapping her arms tightly around Emily's neck and burring her face into her friend's soft black hair. There were tears in her eyes when she pulled away and Aria wiped them hastily with the back of her hand. Crying because Spencer and Hannah disagreed with her was stupid, but it was honestly all getting to be too much: the cabin fire, Officer Wilden's disappearance, Noels confession. Whatever fleeting happiness she'd felt a few days ago was all but gone now, like light leaking from her fingertips.

"I trust you too. If you want to pursue this, we'll support you. _All _of us." Spencer shot Hannah a meaningful look and reached across their small circle to grip Arias hand. "We should meet up with him so he can tell us what he knows" she let go of her hand to grab her cell phone. "Lets do it tomorrow morning. Do you think he'll come over here Ar?"

"Probably. He's like glued to Arias ass these days. He'd go to freakin _Siberia_ if she asked him too." Hannah rolled her blue eyes in Arias direction and waved her hand "Yeah, yeah make the call. I wanna hear what that joke has to say."

They waited with baited breath while it rang, and Aria put it on speaker phone.

"Yeah?"

"That is like, the rudest way to answer the phone."

"Not true. I could have said, 'fuck off Montgomery its two in the fucking morning'. You should be grateful I'm even answering."

"You should be grateful I'm even calling. You're in, dipshit. Be at Spencer's tomorrow morning. Like eightish."

"Oh goody. I get to face the fearsome foursome at the mostly ungodly hour of the day. What were you guys too busy kicking puppies at noon?"

"Don't be an idiot. And you better not be late tomorrow Noel."

"Yeah, okay Montgomery and Company. Tell Hannah to stop fucking breathing so hard. I can hear her through the speakers, she sounds like a dog in heat"


End file.
